


ephemeral

by Marcia Elena (marciaelena)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena/pseuds/Marcia%20Elena
Summary: It's the end. And the beginning.





	ephemeral

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the second drabble challenge issued on the MKLove list, September 2004. The theme was _flowers_.

The cherry trees are blooming, the air fragrant as Krycek walks along the Tidal Basin on his way to meet with Mulder. The golden rays of sunset dazzle him, making his eyes tear up. 

Funny how he never noticed how beautiful Washington DC is this time of year. Funny, how the world should end in spring. 

Krycek finds Mulder waiting for him under a tree. There are flowers in Mulder's hair, blossoms floating around them in slow-motion, riding the breeze in a whirl of milky whites and pale pinks, and Krycek can't help but smile when Mulder's eyes meet his. 

When Mulder smiles back at Krycek, Krycek's heart speeds up. He could never fail to notice how beautiful Mulder is. 

They stand face to face and they don't speak. And yet they say so much. They say everything. 

Mulder pulls Krycek closer and Krycek leans into him. Mulder's lips are petal-soft, his mouth honey-sweet as they kiss, and everything around them breathes. 

It feels like their first kiss. It's their last, and Krycek's never been more alive, butterfly wings beating inside him, blossoms aswirl in the air, the ground spinning beneath them, with them, spinning- 

And then there is light.


End file.
